Experimental Betrayal
by AnxiousVirgil
Summary: Ash returns from the Kalos region only to be betrayed by some of his friends. Not long after he is kidnapped and experimented on by an organization going by the name Team Sky. Turned into a Pokemon hybrid, Ash escapes, however, his personality is completely changed. He goes from the loving and caring Ash we love to cold and heartless. Will he return to his old self? Rated M.
1. Betrayal Kidnapping

_**Hi! Welcome to my brand new story "Experimental Betrayal" enjoy!**_

Ash and Pikachu returned home after being runner-up for the Kalos Leauge.

"I can't wait to see mom! What about you, Pikachu?" Ash asked his buddy.

" _I can't wait either!_ " his friend replied, however, only he could understand him.

"Let's go!" Ash said as he started running with Pikachu on his shoulders.

§╬§

Ash ran to his house and walked up to his door.

"Ready to see mom, buddy?" he whispered.

" _You bet,_ " Pikachu whispered back.

"Wait, hear that, buddy?" he asked hearing voices inside.

" _Yeah?_ " he replied in question as he put his ear up against the door and both listened in.

§╬§

"Misty, you shouldn't tell him that! You'll hurt him!" Brock yelled at the red-head.

"Well, it's the truth! He needs to give up on his dreams! He'll never become a Pokemon Master so he should just give up!" she yelled back.

"Just because he lost, doesn't mean you gotta break his heart!" Serena yelled.

"Well, if Ash wasn't so weak I wouldn't be saying this now would I?" she shouted back.

"Even Alain, who won, said if it had taken a slight drift, Ash would've won! It was because both were low on energy because of how many battles they did! Ash was given all the top trainers that Diantha could name, even though Ash beat them easily, he still got low on energy and the Pokemon Center was out of Oran Berries!" Clemont yelled.

"Yeah! So leave Ash alone! It's his dream, not yours!" Bonnie yelled at them.

"No! He needs to give up! He's never going to win! He should just accept that and move on to something he's better at!" Misty yelled.

"I agree with Misty. Besides, Ash might stay home longer then and I really want Ash here." Delia, Ash's mom said.

"Wow. I'm shocked hearing this from his own mother." Brock said disappointedly.

Then the door opened revealing a crying Ash and a mad Pikachu.

"Ash! There you are!" Misty said.

"Shut up, Misty. I heard every word." He spat at her causing her to flinch.

"Then take my advice and give up!" she shouted at him as his mother, May, and Max all agreed with her.

"You want to know something, Misty? Back when I was little, I met Arceus. He told me who he was back then and told me I was the chosen one. He also said that during my dream to become a Pokemon Master, to not win a league but to come close. He said that because of my power to bring out the best in Pokemon, I needed to not win a league because it would become a huge disadvantage for others. I purposely lost. In fact, the reason I was able to calm Arceus down back in Sinnoh was that he recognized me and trusted me!" Ash shouted at her while everyone else stared at him in shock.

"Wait, y-you met Arceus when you were l-little?" Misty stuttered and was guilty of saying such things to Ash when he was doing Arceus a favor.

"Correct. But seeing as you can't handle me losing, then I say goodbye to you then Misty." Ash said walking out the door.

"Next time we see each other, we'll be enemies," he said.

Ash then turned to the ones who stood up for him.

"Thank you for sticking with me. You are truly the best friends I could ask for. If you want to come with me, please come towards you. I don't want to force you since I know you all have a dream you want to accomplish." he said sincerely.

Ash was shocked when they all walked towards them.

The ones who stood up for Ash were:

Brock

Gary

Dawn

Paul

Iris

Cilan

Trip

Serena

Clemont

Bonnie

And Alain.

"Thank you..." he said with tears in his eyes.

"If you have flying Pokemon, please use them. If not, then use mine. We'll head to the professor's lab to get all my Pokemon including Charizard, Squirtle, Pidgeot, and Primeape. After that, then I'll tell you where we'll go to hide while we train our Pokemon." Ash said.

His friends all called out flying Pokemon they could ride except for Serena.

"Serena, you can share with me. You and I will fly on Noviern. I've been having Noviern have weight on his back while flying to get him used to it." Ash said before calling out Noviern.

" _Hi, dad!_ " Noviern said nuzzling Ash.

"Hi, Noviern. I need you to give me and Serena a ride to Prof. Oak's Research Lab. Can you?" he asked the Pokemon.

" _Of course, daddy!_ " Noviern replied.

"Great! Thanks, Noviern!" Ash replied happily while Serena gaped at him.

"You understand Noviern?" she asked in shock.

"Actually, I'm able to understand all Pokemon. A gift from Arceus." Ash replied.

"Well, we arrived, let's-" Ash was cut off by an explosion coming from inside the lab.

"PROFESSOR OAK!" Ash screamed as he ran into the building.

When Ash was inside he saw a group of men guarding a tied of Prof. Oak.

"Ash Ketchum. Come with us, if you fail to co-operate, we will be forced to kill this man." One of them said pointing a gun at the professor's head.

"I-I-fine..." Ash said walking to them.

" _ASH! DON'T!_ " Pikachu yelled as he ran to his friend.

"Leave your rat here!" the other man said pointing a gun at Pikachu.

"Pikachu," Ash said, bending down to the little guy's level, "please stay. I can't risk your's or Prof. Oak's lives."

" _Please don't go. Please._ " Pikachu pleaded to him with tears.

"I'm sorry buddy, but I have to. They'll kill either you or Prof. Oak. I can't risk that. Please, just, stay here buddy." he said before he continued to walk towards them.

"I'll go with you, however, you must let Prof. Oak go." he said to them.

"John, get the aura rope." said the guy with the rope. Ash's eyes widened at what he said.

'How did they know?' he thought as the guy named John came out with a blue rope and tied him up and put some blue tape on his mouth.

"ASH!" Serena screamed finally snapping out of her shock.

"NO!" she screamed as they carried him away and took off.

 ** _Me: Hope you all enjoyed!_**

 ** _Ash: How did they know I can use aura?_**

 ** _Me: Because. It's for the benefit of a good story._**

 ** _Serena: It better be for Ash to be kidnapped!_**

 ** _Me: Well, you'll save him soon anyway, so what's the point?_**

 ** _Serena: Fine._**

 ** _Me, Ash, and Serena: Read and Review! Bye!_**


	2. SORRY! Author Note

_**I'm sorry but this story has been discontinued for reasons along the lines of, I lost intrest, I ran out of ideas, or just can't continue it. I'm sorry to all who liked the story, this story is up for adoption to whomever wants it. Thank you for understanding.**_

 ** _Sincerely,_**

 ** _Author of this story._**

 ** _P.S: If someone does adopt this story I will let people know. Thank you._**


	3. Good News!

_**Good news! I've decided to re-continue this story of reasons along the lines of, I'm interested again, I want to finish, or I feel bad leaving it just like that.**_

 ** _Sincerely_** _ **,**_

 ** _The Author._**


	4. On Hold Once Again, I AM SO SORRY! :'(

_**This story is on hold for a temporary amount of time. How long? I can't say. All I can say is that it will be back. All those who are fans, please, don't worry. This isn't a permanent break. I'm just thinking of ideas and I either have writer's block or I have ideas for a new story. Also, I have some other stories on Wattpad! Please check them out. Look for 'Dragoness Light Fury'. That'll be me. Till then, please don't worry. It isn't gone, just on vacation for an unknown amount of time. For now, I say bye-bye!**_

 _ **-Author of story.**_

 _ **P.S: If you want you can still adopt the story. Just saying.**_

 _ **P.S.S: I write other stories besides Pokemon. Check them out!**_

 _ **My Wattpad profile:**_

 _ **Dragoness Light Fury**_


End file.
